Huye
by Clara-Black
Summary: Bella decide poner al día a Charlie de sus planes de boda con Edward. ¿Cómo reaccionará su padre?


**_Huye_**

_by_

**Clara-Black**

Tomé aire entrecortadamente, aferrando con lo que yo llamaría fuerza la hercúlea mano que Edward tenía entre las mías. Había hecho estupideces en mi vida, muchas, tal vez demasiadas... pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de acudir a mi muerte, a mi propia casa.

-¿Preparada?- me preguntó cuando llegamos frente a la casa de Charlie.

-Si, estoy dispuesta a morir- gemí lastimosamente.

-Vamos, Bella, no es para tanto- me animó con su brillante sonrisa.

-Allá voy, esta fue la corta vida de Isabella Swan, joven habitante del pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington, donde por más que lo pidas, nunca sale el sol- dije dramáticamente haciéndole reír- Cabe añadir que murió asesinada por su padre...

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase, aunque el mal te lo vayas a hacer tu misma- se mofó.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, para no sobresaltar a Charlie.

-¡Papá!- lo llamé mientras entrábamos en la sala. Él levantó la cabeza- ¿Qué tal te fue el día?

-De mal en peor- gruñó. Tengo la sensación de que eso tenía algo que ver con Edward.- Uno de mis hombres se ha quedado en casa alegando enfermedad, el becario ha estornudado sobre los informes, desordenándolos y luego se ha ido a vomitar dejando ese desagradable olor a...

-Ahórrame los detalles- murmuré comenzando a ponerme verde. Los olores... sangre... oxido, sal... dios, los odiaba.

-También han llamado de la central y han dicho que no nos dan la subvención que necesitamos hasta, como mínimo, el año que viene, y se me ha estropeado el coche, vamos, una joyita de día- bufó- Así que, si tienes algo malo que decir, mejor que lo digas ahora.

-Me caso- solté a bocajarro.

-Oh, bien- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida. Miré a Edward, que parecía andar preocupado por algo. Tiró de la mano que aún teníamos enlazada colocándome tras él, justo en el instante en el que mi padre se ponía de pié, pasando su rostro por diferentes tonalidades, de estar blanco como la cera a rojo furia y luego, su rostro comenzó a amoratarse.

-Charlie, yo creo que podemos hablarlo con tranquilidad- intervino Edward alzando las manos en señal de calma.

-Tranquilidad- escupió mi padre- Tranquilidad...- masculló- ¡TRANQUILIDAD!

-Papá, no es para tanto- dije con voz ahogada.

-¡Castigada¡De por vida¡Sin visitas¡Voy a tapiar tu puerta y tu ventana para que nadie entre o salga de allí!- gritó enfurecido.

-No te he dado una opción papá- dije con voz venenosa, que jamás había usado- Él- grité mirando a Edward- es el hombre con el que quiero estar toda la eternidad- Había escogido las palabras suficientes para abarcarlo todo con sumo cuidado- y lo único que te pido, es que pases conmigo el día más importante de mi vida¿Es tanto pedir?

Di media vuelta y me encaminé escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba a Edward decir que subía a hablar conmigo. Las lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en mis ojos hasta rebasarlo cuando mi novio me abrazó y sentó en su regazo, sobre la cama. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho sollozando.

-Lo siento, Bella- murmuró bajando la mirada- No debería haberte medido esto, no debería haber dejado que pasaras por esto, lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, Edward- suspiré- Pero no entiendo por qué mi padre se pone así¡No es justo¡Se que él preferiría que fuera... Jake!- pronuncié el nombre con dificultad mientras sollozaba más alto- Pero yo... yo... quiero casarme contigo, quiero hacerlo, y tarde o temprano lo tendrá que aceptar, solo pensé que preferiría ser él el que me acompañara al altar en lugar de Emmett... pero salta a la vista que es más de lo que puedo esperar de él.

-Bella- era mi padre, en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome con rostro arrepentido- Restregué mis manos contra mis ojos con violencia- Quiero hablar contigo- murmuró- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos, Edward?

Me sorprendí, eso había sonado muy amable, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a mi padre tratar así a mi... prometido, dios, eso sonaba muy mal. Edward se puso en pié dejándome sobre la cama y bajó las escaleras cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella, entiéndeme- murmuró- Eres mi única hija, mi hija pequeña, mi niña... no es el sueño de ningún padre que su bebé se case con apenas 18 años.

-Ya lo sé papá, pero entiéndeme tú a mi... he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a él.

-¿Cómo estas tan convencida de que él es el adecuado?- preguntó, todavía renuente con mi novio, habría cosas que jamás cambiarían.

-Porque le amo- dije con mis ojos ardiendo en esa emoción- Y él me ama. Porque no podría sobrevivir sin él a mi lado, porque cuando no está junto a mí todo a mi alrededor se derrumba, porque cuando lo veo, tan perfecto, tan inhumano, no consigo recordar ni cómo se respira. Sé que es el adecuado, papá, porque si en algún momento él se va, mi corazón dejará de latir- concluí. Me habían sorprendido a mí misma todas aquellas palabras que había sacado de lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, como no recordaba hacía cuanto tiempo lo hacía.

-Prométeme que si te arrepientes, o te hace infeliz me lo dirás- pidió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Voy a ser muy feliz, papá, inmensamente feliz- aseguré echándome a llorar, abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó uniéndose a mi llanto silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué lloras tú?

-Porque mi pequeña niña ya creció y es hora de que comience su vida sin mí- dijo con ternura.

-No- sollocé- sin ti jamás, papá.

-Te quiero, hija- murmuró besando mi pelo.

-Yo también te quiero, papá.

**·· 2 días más tarde ··**

Estos últimos días habían transcurrido con Charlie prácticamente en silencio. Ahora nos dirigíamos Edward y yo a casa, al entrar, mi padre nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- pregunté intrigada.

-Al parecer tu futuro suegro...- arg, que mal sonaba esa palabra, incluso aunque fuera dicha por mi padre, lo cual era un avance- ...tiene influencias incluso para conseguir la subvención que me habían negado, con un generoso aumento, además de que la hermana de Edward, Rosalie, ha venido a arreglar el coche.

Observé a Edward con estupor, sin saber bien qué decirle y él, soltando una pequeña carcajada, besó mi pelo.

-Ya sabes, Charlie, todo aquello que necesites y en lo que te podamos ayudar, estamos aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, muchacho- respondió mi padre palmeándole la espalda.

Sonreí con ternura, los dos hombres de mi vida estaban en la misma casa, sin representarse ningún peligro... humano. Aquello era perfecto, era más de lo que jamás había podido esperar o desear. Todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado :) y dejeis algún review con críticas (ya sean buenas o malas, eso si, constructivas!)_**

**_Mil BeShItOs!!! OkM!_**

**_Clara-Black_**


End file.
